Driving Lessons Gone Wrong
by FeudalEraArcher
Summary: Nezumi attempts to teach Shion how to drive a car. Rikiga and Inukashi tag along and cause mayhem. And everything that can go wrong, does. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

"Okay, first put the car in reverse so you can back out of the driveway-"

"What's going on here?" Nezumi inwardly rolled his eyes as Inukashi popped out of nowhere.

"What's it look like? Shion's learning to drive."

"Oh, oh, can I watch?" Inukashi asked, not even waiting for an answer as she yanked open a door and hopped into the back seat.

"Okay!" Shion replied cheerfully. Nezumi could already tell this wasn't going to end well, but said nothing.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Nezumi resisted the urge to facepalm as Rikiga approached.

"Well, I guess we do need an adult with a license in the car," Nezumi muttered.

"Great!" Rikiga grinned as he sat down in the other back seat.

"Aren't you going to wear the seatbelt?" Inukashi spoke up a few seconds later.

"Nah." Rikiga replied.

"You have to. It's a law," Nezumi spoke up.

"So?"

"So if you don't, Shion could get in trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"PUT ON THE SEATBELT!"

"Fine, fine. Calm down." Rikiga grumbled, reaching for the seatbelt. "Will he actually get in trouble if I don't?" he whispered to Inukashi once Nezumi had turned away. Inukashi shrugged.

Nezumi sighed. "Okay. Shion, take your foot off the brake and slowly turn the car out into the street-"

"WHAT'S THAT?" shouted Rikiga just as Shion did as instructed, causing him to jump, which in turn made the car swerve. After narrowly missing a tree, a car, and a fire hydrant, Shion finally managed to get control of the car and hit the brake again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nezumi shouted at Rikiga once Shion had calmed down.

"I saw a billboard for a movie I want to watch." Rikiga explained.

"You're joking, right?" Nezumi deadpanned with his most unamused expression.

"Uh... sure. But, um, seriously, mind dropping me off at a movie theater?"

"Um... Nezumi? What do I do now?" Shion interrupted. Nezumi glanced out the front window and saw the car was more or less sandwiched between the tree and car that they had almost crashed into, though the car itself was miraculously unscathed.

"Hey, guys? You might want to hurry up... The people whose property we're on right now don't look happy..." Inukashi spoke up.

"Of course," sighed Nezumi. "Okay, slowly back up the car until you're in the street, then put the car in drive." Shion somehow managed to do so without any interruptions (though the fact Nezumi was glaring at Rikiga the entire time might have had something to do with that), and soon was driving down the street like nothing had happened.

Eventually they reached a fork in the road. "Take that one," Nezumi suggested.

"No! That one!" Rikiga all but shouted.

"Don't." Nezumi said. "That road leads to the freeway."

"Exactly! There's a movie theater in that direction!"

"Haven't you caused enough trouble over that movie?" Nezumi stated, irritated.

While they were busy arguing, neither noticed that Shion, confused, had taken the road leading to the freeway. When Nezumi finally realized, he shook his head. "Rikiga. You are so dead."

"What did I do now?" Rikiga asked.

"We're on the wrong road."

"YES! I get to see the movie!" Rikiga shouted, punching the air.

At the same time, Shion said, "Wait... we are?"

"Yes..." Nezumi sighed. "Okay, you're going to have to drive faster, otherwise all the cars behind you are going to-"

HONK. HONK. HONK.

Apparently, they had created a bit of a traffic jam. And the people behind them were not happy about it. Glancing at the clock in the car, Nezumi noticed it was about the time work ended for the day. "Ignore the other cars, just drive a little faster," Nezumi instructed. Shion, nervous from the angry people around him, hit the gas slightly too hard and the car shot forwards. With a frightened squeak, he hit the brake again, causing the people behind the car to shout furiously.

"LEARN TO DRIVE!" one yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" retorted Shion. Nezumi merely glared at the person, who immediately ceased complaining. Eventually, Shion started driving again, and soon afterwards they reached an exit.

"Now's your chance, get off the freeway," Nezumi pointed at the exit.

"No, the movie theater is at the next exit!" pleaded Rikiga.

Nezumi took one glance at Shion, who appeared to be silently freaking out. "Shut it, Rikiga."

"But-"

"Don't make me shove you out of this car while it's moving."

Rikiga laughed, thinking it was a joke. When no one else did, he gulped.

There were two restraunts around the exit. One was right next to the side of the road they were on, the other was on the other side of the road. "Enter the parking lot of that restraunt," Nezumi said, indicating the closer one.

"The other one's better," Inukashi commented.

"We aren't stopping there to eat!" Nezumi replied.

"Then why are we stopping there?" she asked.

"So I can yell at Rikiga."

"Can I go see the movie first?"

Nezumi took several deep breaths. "Rikiga. If you mention that movie one more time-"

"Oh! Is that the time? I need to get back to the hotel," Inukashi spoke up.

"Forget that, at the midnight screening they're giving away free T-shirts-" Rikiga commented, apparently having forgotten and/or ignored Nezumi's earlier warning.

"Then you can walk to your movie!" growled Nezumi.

"But it's so far away."

That's when they heard the siren. Nezumi had been beginning to think it couldn't get any worse, but he was about to be proven wrong. A police car was speeding towards them. "Hopefully, they're after a different car, but pull over just in case..." Of course, the police car indeed stopped right behind them. An officer came out of the police car and approached them. Nezumi sighed, "Lower the window."

The officer looked at the group and said, "We recieved a complaint from a family that this car ruined their property."

Nezumi blinked. They hadn't hit the tree or the car, he was sure about that. What was he talking about?

Inukashi finally asked what they all were thinking, "What got ruined?"

"The front lawn."

Oh. Nezumi inwardly sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Rikiga, it was your fault, you're paying for it."

"Can I see your license please?" the officer said to Shion.

"Um, I'm learning to drive..."

"The license of the adult in the car, then?" the officer replied.

"Rikiga, show him your license." Nezumi said.

"What license?"

"Your _driver's_ license! What else would we be talking about?"

"I don't have one."

"That was the entire reason why we let you come! What do you mean you don't have a driver's license?!"

"Well..."

Nezumi was beginning to think they were all going to go to jail. The only thing that kept him from freaking out was the thought that Rikiga would miss the midnight screening of his movie if he was in jail.

"Relax, guys, I've got mine!" Inukashi spoke up, pulling out a driver's license and handing it to the officer.

"Alright then, everything seems to be in order. Be more careful when driving from now on," the officer stated. "And make sure someone compensates the family for their ruined lawn."

Nezumi sent a withering glare to Rikiga. "That would be you."

The officer returned to his police car and drove off. Once he was out of sight, Nezumi sighed (for once, in relief rather than irritation), "Okay, let's go back home."

"But-" Rikiga began.

"Seriously consider whether or not you want to finish that sentence." growled Nezumi.

Rikiga paled. "Nah, I'm good." After a half hour or so of driving in relative silence, with the only comments coming from Nezumi, pointing out what route Shion should take, Rikiga mustered up the courage to whisper to Inukashi, "You have a license?"

Inukashi laughed. "Of course not! But it looks pretty realistic, doesn't it?" Nezumi considered commenting on this, but since she'd basically saved them from going to jail, he decided to let it go.

After dropping off Inukashi at her hotel, and then Rikiga at his house (after listening to him complain the entire way there that he wouldn't be able to see the movie), it was a lot quieter. "Well, what did you think of your first driving lesson?" Nezumi asked as Shion parked the car in the driveway.

Shion sighed. "I think I'll take the bus."


	2. Chapter 2: Crowds

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6**

"I can't believe I let you convince me to try this again," Shion muttered.

"I can't believe you let Rikiga come along again," Nezumi replied.

"Hey, I watched the movie yesterday, so I won't be causing any more problems over that," Rikiga defended himself.

Shion sighed before starting the car. After the last driving lesson, Shion had flat out refused to practice on a regular street if it was in any way connected to a freeway. This seemed understandable to Nezumi, so he'd located an empty parking lot that happened to be next to an old, long since torn down mall. No one ever went near it since it had closed down, so it was sure to be a much better place to practice driving.

If Rikiga hadn't decided to call everyone he knew and tell them to meet there.

Rikiga thought he was being helpful, as the experience would be more realistic if there were people around. Too bad no one else saw it that way, especially Shion, who was already nervous enough about his second attempt at driving. It was causing him to seriously regret allowing Rikiga to come along.

After all, it was much harder to keep track of several hundred pedestrians running around everywhere than a few cars that had to stay within clearly marked lines. Shion almost preferred the freeway. Almost.

"C-can you tell them to stop walking behind the car while I'm trying to back out of the space?" Shion asked.

"But this way, it's more realistic," came the response, exactly the same thing Rikiga had said every time one of the others pointed out a flaw with his idea.

Nezumi lowered the window and yelled, "Everyone out of the way!" The people currently passing by immediately ran away from the car, leaving a clear path.

"Thank you," Shion said greatfully.

At the same time, Rikiga whined, "How's he supposed to learn if-"

"What _I'd_ like to know," interrupted Nezumi, "is how he's supposed to learn if you keep causing distractions like this?"

Rikiga laughed and waved off the question. "Then he'll learn to overcome difficulties."

"There's a very fine line between 'learning to overcome difficulties' and you being insane."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It _means_ that this is hard enough for him without you coming up with every possible way to make it harder."

"Come on, this is nothing!"

"I hope for your sake we never find out what 'something' is, then," Nezumi stated through gritted teeth. Seeing that his patience was being severely tested, Rikiga wisely did not respond audibly, though he did make a few comments under his breath.

While Rikiga grumbled quietly, Shion continued driving carefully around the parking lot, stopping often whenever people walked anywhere near the car.

"Shouldn't you be going faster than this? What are you at, five miles per hour?" Rikiga spoke up.

"Three," Shion replied, hitting the brake as a few people decided now was the perfect time to cross right in front of the car.

"I bet he'd be going faster if there weren't so many people here," commented Nezumi with a smirk.

"At some point he will actually be in a situation like this, and I'm sure he won't be going only three miles an hour then," Rikiga retorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, actually," Inukashi told him. "That's just how Shion is."

Rikiga rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come on, Shion, at least go five miles per hour."

Shion slowed down to two miles per hour instead.

To Rikiga's further irritation, Nezumi laughed.

"Stop encouraging him!" Rikiga complained.

"Then stop discouraging him." was the reply.

"What? You aren't making any sense!"

"Made sense to me," Inukashi stated.

"Why are you on his side?" Rikiga's surprise was obvious.

"Because he's right... for once."

Nezumi rolled his eyes, before they widened comically in response to a large group of people entering the parking lot at that moment. "How many people did you call, Rikiga?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting this many to actually show up..." Who knew this many people would have the day off and were willing to go to a random, abandoned parking lot for a few hours?

"That just makes it all better, then, doesn't it," said Nezumi sarcastically.

"It's not my fault!"

"It's _entirely_ your fault!"

Suddenly, Shion screamed, hit the brake, and ducked below the steering wheel.

"Um, Shion?" Nezumi turned to him in confusion.

"It's back..." muttered Shion, sounding terrified.

"What's back?" Inukashi inquired, curious as to what could have caused him to have such a reaction.

Nezumi glanced at the front window and groaned. While he'd heard of bugs flying into a car's window and leaving a squashed bug corpse on it before, he'd never actually seen it happen. Until now.

And, of course, it had to be a bee.

When Shion was younger, he had been stung by a bee and had a really bad allergic reaction. It was the reason his hair had turned white and there was a red marking that wound around his body. Now he was terrified of the creatures.

Nezumi reached for the door, planning to get rid of the bug before Shion completely lost it. "What are you doing?" Shion asked.

"I'm going to dispose of it," Nezumi replied.

"You can't go out there! What if it attacks you?"

"It's _dead_."

"But-"

Nezumi sighed. "Okay, okay. If you want it gone, though, I'll have to go out there eventually."

"Not to mention, you can't stay in this car forever. I know _I'm_ certainly not." Inukashi added.

"There's got to be some way to get rid of it without leaving the car." Shion replied.

Nezumi thought for a minute. "I guess you could use the windshield wipers."

Shion started pressing random buttons. After turning on the radio, switching between three different stations, messing with the air conditioner, and pressing a button Nezumi had never used before and honestly wasn't quite sure what it did, Shion gave up. "Okay. Which one is it?"

Nezumi reached over and turned on the windshield wipers. Once the bug guts were completely out of sight, Shion calmed down a bit.

"Now hit the gas!" Rikiga suggested 'helpfully.'

Nezumi turned to glare at him. "This is not the time."

"You're so insensitive!" Inukashi agreed, looking just as annoyed.

"What did I do now?"

Inukashi began shouting angrily, and Nezumi, seeing she had taken over, decided to take care of the other problem. Lowering the window again, he yelled, "Can everyone please just leave the parking lot?" It was actually more crowded now than it had been when the mall was in buisness, which was getting on Nezumi's nerves. _'"Realistic experience," huh? Yeah right. I haven't seen this many people in one place before since... ever.'_ Plus, with so many people around, Shion legitimately couldn't move the car even an inch without running into someone.

When only a few people actually listened, and were soon replaced by even more people than had left, Nezumi turned to Rikiga, whom Inukashi had finally finished shouting at. "I hope you're happy, Rikiga. We aren't going to be leaving anytime soon."

"Hey, it's not my fault Shion won't go faster than two miles an hour," shrugged Rikiga.

"On the contrary. It is." Nezumi indicated the people surrounding the car. "This place is so packed we can't move."

Rikiga paled. "I-I really didn't expect this to happen... I didn't even call this many people!"

"They're _your_ friends, get them to leave!"

Inukashi pointed out where some people were setting up picnics. "Guys, I think they're having a party..."

"We're never going to get out of here..." Nezumi muttered, his face hidden in his hands.

"FIRE!" Inukashi suddenly shrieked, pointing at some smoke and a bit of flame that was barely visible over the sea of people surrounding them. During the mass panic that broke out at her outburst, ninety percent of the crowd fled the area, leaving enough space for Shion to leave the parking lot.

"There's a fire! Why aren't you going faster?" Rikiga shouted at Shion, who merely slowed down again. While Rikiga pleaded with Shion to hurry up, Nezumi and Inukashi stifled laughs. The fire had actually been from a barbecue, though initially it had looked like an actual, uncontrolled fire. Once the crowd had thinned significantly, however, three of the car's occupants had figured out the truth. Rikiga hadn't, but after the disaster he had inadvertently caused, the trio decided he deserved a slight scare.

"HURRY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Rikiga cried, finally causing Inukashi to laugh openly. "What?"

Inukashi finally took pity on him and pointed out the source of the fire. The expression on his face caused the other three to laugh so hard the car shook.


	3. Chapter 3: Advertisements

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6**

Rikiga had assured Shion he would not cause any distractions whatsoever if he was allowed to tag along during the next driving lesson. Of course, Nezumi wasn't holding his breath on that, but Shion seemed to believe him. To be honest, things were actually going relatively well so far, and Rikiga at least seemed to be trying not to start any problems. In fact, he'd only complained once about Shion driving too slowly during the entire half hour the lesson had lasted up to now.

With no distractions to worry about, Shion appeared to be much more comfortable driving, as long as there were no freeways involved. So they were running errands that wouldn't require Shion to go anywhere near freeways. Fortunately, the mall, some restraunts, and plenty of other stores were all within range.

It actually looked like they might manage to have a normal, problem-free lesson until Inukashi asked them to stop at the mall so she could buy some dog food for her dogs. That wasn't the issue either, though. It wasn't until the foursome had returned to the car, each carrying several bags of dog food, that they saw it - an advertisement for some new restraunt had been left on the front window of the car. All the cars parked nearby had advertisements left on them as well, so the group thought nothing of it.

After they stopped for lunch, they found yet another advertisement left on the car, this time for the movie Rikiga had wanted to watch. Again, the surrounding cars also recieved the ads, so it appeared to be a coincidence.

But after they stopped at another store so Rikiga could buy some office supplies, they found yet another advertisement. It was around this point that Nezumi began to suspect there was something strange going on. However, since Shion wasn't annoyed, nor was his driving affected by it, Nezumi said nothing.

Next they went to a dry cleaners (Rikiga had to pick up a suit), and upon their return to the car, they found the front window plastered in advertisements.

"Okay, this is starting to get weird," Inukashi commented, as she, Nezumi, Shion, and Rikiga removed the advertisements. "There's at least thirty here, how many people go around passing out advertisements at a dry cleaners?"

Lastly, they headed to a grocery store, and Shion nearly dropped the bag he was carrying when he saw how many advertisements had been left this time. "There's got to be more than a hundred," he muttered.

"We were gone for ten minutes! How is this even possible?" Nezumi added.

"It shouldn't be," Inukashi agreed.

Though this was their last errand, it was not the last they'd see of the advertisements. They were in for quite a shock when, after helping Inukashi carry her purchases into her hotel, they found several more advertisements.

"Huh? But we're not even in a store parking lot..." Shion noted, confused.

"I've never heard of people leaving advertisements in a residential area before," commented Nezumi.

"I think someone's doing this on purpose," Inukashi told them, having returned for the last bag of dog food.

"Great." Nezumi muttered. "Does this mean my car's going to be covered in advertisements tomorrow morning?"

"Probably!" laughed Inukashi.

When they reached Rikiga's house, Nezumi had had enough. "Shion, hide in the car and find out who's doing this." Upon his return to the car, Nezumi smirked, seeing a bunch of advertisements lying on the ground in front of the car, as though dropped there when someone approached and saw Shion.

"So who was it?"

Shion shrugged. "I don't know. They looked familiar, like I've seen them before recently, but I have no idea who it was."

Rikiga, who had forgotten a bag of office supplies, walked back over to the car. Nezumi had a sudden idea. "Hey, Shion. Can you describe the person?"

Rikiga seemed to recognize the description, and Nezumi smirked. "I thought so. Rikiga, tell your friend to stop it."

"What- I didn't tell anyone to- Really, it was just as much of a surprise for me-"

"Whatever. Just make them stop."


	4. Chapter 4: Storms

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6**

 **A/N: Thank you so much ritsuka kuran and PrincessTutu22! Thank you to everyone else who reads my fanfiction as well! Double update today!**

The weather forecast hadn't said anything about this. In fact, it had predicted a bright, sunny day. So why on earth was it hailing?

It had started out a clear day, with almost no clouds in the sky and certainly none this threatening. Only ten minutes into the lesson, however, a small dust storm began. It didn't remain small for long.

Initially, Shion hadn't minded the dust storm too much, but once it got to the point he could barely see three feet in front of the car, he started to become annoyed. "Why can't I just have a _normal_ lesson?"

"Wow, Shion, usually you're really optimistic. What happened?" Inukashi asked.

"This happened," Shion muttered, indicating the dust and leaves swirling around the car.

"At least it's not strong enough to push the car around," commented Rikiga. Three seconds later, a strong gust of wind pushed the car into the next lane.

"You were saying?" Inukashi joked.

"If only the dust storm would go away..." Shion said hopefully. Hey, it worked for Rikiga, didn't it?

A few drops of rain fell, and soon the dust storm dissipated - only to be immediately replaced by a rainstorm. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Nezumi sighed as he switched the radio station to a weather report. The reporter seemed just as surprised as they were that it was raining, which made sense since he had spent the last few hours predicting no rain for that day. "Well, new reports suggest that a thunderstorm may be approaching-"

"WAIT WHAT?" Shion interrupted.

"-so everyone should stay off the road as much as possible."

"A little late for that, now, isn't it?" grumbled Shion.

"Relax. We'll just go back home. At least we aren't that far away," Nezumi suggested, for once being more optimistic than Shion.

"Okay," Shion agreed. "Do you know where we are?" At some point during the dust storm, they'd ended up on a road he didn't recognize.

"I'm not sure," Nezumi finally admitted, unable to see very much due to the rain pouring down harder than it had in months. And the sky was just getting darker and darker.

"Just turn around and eventually you should be back where you started... right?" Inukashi spoke up.

A bolt of lightning decimated the street not far in front of them, and three of the car's occupants shrieked like little girls. Nezumi just facepalmed.

After Shion recovered, he quickly turned the car around, deciding to take Inukashi's advice. It wasn't like he could continue going forward at that point, anyway.

"These lessons never seem to end well," Rikiga commented.

"I've noticed that as well," Inukashi agreed. "Though let's not forget, it was your fault the first lesson..."

"And the second one..." added Nezumi.

"Well, it's not like I control the weather!" Rikiga stated defensively.

Another bolt of lightning chose that exact moment to strike the ground on the other side of the road.

"At least I don't think I do," Rikiga amended nervously.

"It's probably just a coinicdence," Inukashi assured him.

Eventually, the lightning stopped, and the group was beginning to think the storm might be over. Then it started hailing.

A loud thud alerted them that something had hit the car, and it was shortly followed by another, which they saw land on the hood of the car. "That was huge, almost the size of a baseball." Shion noted.

"Better hope none of those things hits a window," Rikiga said.

"Quit jinxing it! Now one will!" Inukashi shouted. The four waited in silence, half expecting a watermelon sized piece of hail to suddenly shatter a window, but nothing of the sort happened. Actually, the hail started getting lighter, and soon enough stopped falling altogether.

It wasn't too much longer before the rain stopped as well, and the sky cleared shortly after that. The four glanced around at the surrounding area, having spent the last several minutes basically unable to see anything around them.

"Where are we?" all four asked simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5: Maps

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6**

 **A/N: Thank you so much PrincessTutu22 for the very kind review! As promised, here's another chapter where Rikiga causes problems.**

Since no one wanted a repeat of the last lesson, in which they had spent nearly two hours driving around trying to figure out where they were and how to get home from there, they decided to bring a map along from then on.

But perhaps they shouldn't have left Rikiga in charge of it.

In their defense, he had said he was a master at reading maps, and that he'd been using them for years and had never had problems before.

Anyway, they had figured, now that they had a map, it would be okay if they went to an area they weren't too familiar with. If they did get lost, they'd be able to find their way back easily, at any rate. Besides, if Shion never practiced driving in places he wasn't familiar with, how would he be able to after getting his license? At least that was what Rikiga had said.

Thinking back on it, Nezumi really should have realized that it was a bad idea, and that they should have chosen a location that at least one of them was familiar with. Again, Rikiga had thought that it would prevent Shion from figuring it out on his own if he could just turn to one of them for help.

Why on earth did they listen to him?

Now they were in a small residential area that none of them had ever seen before, with absolutely no idea how to get back to a road, let alone anywhere they recognized. Seriously, this place was like a labyrinth.

It was only after an hour of driving aimlessly around the maze and then a further half hour of trying to convince Rikiga to just give them directions for how to get out of there that Rikiga finally opened the map.

"Fine, fine. Go left."

After following Rikiga's directions for a further ten minutes, they eventually came across a road leading out of the area. This caused them to think that Rikiga had been telling the truth earlier. What they didn't know at the time was that Rikiga had gotten confused by the map and just said random directions until they reached a road. Somehow, no one had noticed they went around in a circle before then... twice.

Once they were back on an actual road, Rikiga was able to find where they were on the map and stopped giving fake directions. Though they might have been better off if he'd continued.

Nezumi had felt like they were probably not going in the right direction, but he thought maybe they had to take a road a little farther in that direction before they could go onto a road that would lead back home. And a few roads later, he wasn't even sure what direction they should be going in anymore.

Inukashi had fallen asleep at some point while they were driving around in the residential area, which was why she hadn't noticed Rikiga not using the map to guide them out of it.

And Shion was too busy trying to follow directions to consider whether they seemed to be right or not.

Finally, they seemed to be even more lost than they were in the residential area (which was saying something), and Nezumi had to ask. "Rikiga? Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Of course, of course!" Rikiga waved off the question. "Okay, take that road for two more blocks, then turn right."

It was when Rikiga announced they were "almost there" and Nezumi still had no idea where they were that he began to get seriously worried. This feeling only grew when Rikiga gave the last direction and they turned into a high school parking lot.

"I'm pretty sure this is _not_ where we're supposed to be," Nezumi deadpanned.

Rikiga looked honestly confused when he looked up from the map at this comment. "What? But the map-"

"Can I see the map, please?" Nezumi asked. When Rikiga handed it over, Nezumi took one look at it and sighed. "Rikiga. The map was upside down."


	6. Chapter 6: Traffic Jams

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

Inukashi was now in charge of the map, and, as a test, was told to guide them back from another unfamiliar area (though this time Nezumi had chosen a place he was somewhat familiar with, just in case). Her attempt was far more successful than Rikiga's had been, so she was to have the role permanently.

Now that that was sorted out, they were having a relatively calm lesson. It was actually the smoothest any lesson had gone yet, so Shion was feeling optimistic that it might actually turn out well.

"Why are you going so slowly?" Rikiga asked, confused. Lately Shion had been driving faster than he had the first few lessons (at least, he was driving closer to the speed limit, enough that any cars around wouldn't have reason to complain).

"I'm going as fast as the other cars are," Shion told him. Sure enough, the rest of the cars were slowing down as well.

"I know there's a lot of cars here, but you wouldn't think they'd be slowing down this much," commented Inukashi.

"Unless something is blocking one of the lanes up ahead," suggested Nezumi.

When the cars in front of them stopped, it became clear that this was indeed what had happened. "I wonder what's causing it," Inukashi said, curious.

"Are there train tracks nearby? It could be a train." Rikiga spoke up.

"I know there's one around here somewhere, but I don't think it's this close." Nezumi replied.

For about half an hour, none of the cars around them moved, though several of the people inside the cars complained loudly. "I haven't seen a train stop traffic this long before, anyway," Inukashi muttered.

Eventually, the cars began moving forward again, though still not very fast. It soon became obvious that only one of the lanes was no longer blocked, since cars were merging into that lane as soon as they could. This happened to be the lane Shion was in, which was both good and bad. Good because he didn't have to worry about merging into another lane with several other cars trying to get the same spot, yet bad because it meant that several other cars were constantly trying to go in front of the car.

When they finally reached the source of the traffic jam, they saw a car had crashed into a tree at the side of the road. Then another car had crashed into it.

"I hope everyone's okay," Shion said, staring at the scene.

"Judging by the two guys yelling at each other at the side of the road, I'd say they are... Neither of them look injured, just annoyed." Nezumi assured him.

Not even five minutes after leaving the crash behind, the cars surrounding them slowed down again.

"What's going on now?" Inukashi inquired. After another twenty-five minutes or so of slowly inching forward, they saw that a car had broken down.

After that, there was a car that had rolled off of a open carrier transport truck and ended up blocking all three lanes (after a half hour wait, the truck returned and the embarrassed driver took the car away). Then there were a few people who suddenly stopped their cars in the middle of the road to talk.

Just when they were begining to think that was the last of the traffic jams, they were forced to stop again.

"What NOW?" Rikiga grumbled, irritated.

"Remember that train you were talking about earlier? It's right there." Nezumi explained, pointing ahead of the car.


	7. Chapter 7: Flat Tires

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you PrincessTutu22 and The Mistress of Fire for your very kind reviews! To The Mistress of Fire: No, Rikiga can not. And he still can't in this chapter.**

Honestly, Nezumi was really just surprised it hadn't happened sooner. What had caused it, none of them were certain. All they did know for sure was that the car stopped about five minutes ago, and when they went to see what the problem was, they found one of the tires was flat.

"That's alright, I'll just replace it," Nezumi told Shion, who was freaking out over having broken the car.

But when he went to get the spare tire from the trunk, it wasn't there.

"What? I know for a fact I had an extra tire in here."

It was at that point he saw Rikiga trying extremely hard to look nonchalant and refusing to make eye contact with any of them. "Rikiga, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rikiga replied unconvincingly. It was probably because he was sweating a lot even though it was a rather cool morning.

"Clearly, you do. What happened to the spare?"

"Nothing... Oh look! A rare species of bird!"

"Don't change the subject!"

Rikiga proceeded to continue stalling for a while longer until Inukashi started yelling at him. Apparently, she had been planning to take her dogs for a walk that afternoon, but obviously she couldn't if she was stranded here all day.

"Okay, okay. So, um, I kind of needed it for something, so I took it after the last lesson..." Rikiga explained sheepishly.

"Is it really that hard to just go to a store and buy your own?"

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question." Nezumi sighed. "What are we supposed to do now, then?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You caused the problem, at least try to help fix it!"

Inukashi had pulled out the map and was now searching for nearby stores that sell tires. "Well... There's a store that _might_ sell tires a few miles up the road," she commented. "And it looks like there's one of those stores that sells pretty much everything a few miles further than that."

"Okay, Shion, Inukashi, you stay here with the car. Rikiga and I will go buy a tire." Nezumi spoke up.

"Why me?" complained Rikiga, not wanting to walk to the store.

"Two reasons. One; I no longer trust you alone within ten feet of my car. Two; I don't have any money with me at the moment and since _you_ stole the other tire, _you're_ buying the new one."

"But I-"

"Should have thought of that before you stole the tire!" With that, Nezumi stormed off angrily in the direction of the store, and Rikiga had no choice but to follow.

When they finally reached the first store, they discovered that it did not in fact sell tires at all. "Of course," sighed Nezumi, whose irritation only grew when Rikiga complained about having to walk even farther.

The second store did sell tires, much to their relief. However, the store happened to be out of tires at the moment.

Fortunately, there was a shop next to the store that had some tires, so they were able to buy one there.

Then they had to walk all the way back to the car, and Rikiga spent the entire time complaining. Needless to say, Nezumi was exhausted and annoyed by the time they returned and he replaced the flat tire with the new one.

A few minutes later, the car stopped again. "If it's another flat tire-" Nezumi growled with a glare at Rikiga. It wasn't. The car was out of gasoline.

Nezumi sighed in relief. "Oh, that's not too bad. I always bring a container of gasoline just in case."

"Um... Actually..." Rikiga spoke up nervously.

"What." Nezumi couldn't even muster up the energy to glare at him.

"Well... You know how I said I needed the tire for something? I also needed gasoline..."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to see if I could blow up a tire."


	8. Chapter 8: Mountains

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

Today, the four were going on a hike in the mountains. Shion, though slightly nervous, had agreed to drive part of the way after Rikiga told him it would be a good idea to practice driving in more difficult conditions.

Nezumi and Inukashi hadn't been there when this conversation took place, so they thought it was Shion's idea. If they had known the truth, they probably would have suspected something.

So after the hike, Shion began driving carefully along the road that wound around the mountain. There were several signs posted along the side of the road, warning that at this time of year, landslides occasionally occured, which none of them had ever encountered before so they weren't too concerned.

They got significantly more worried when they were pulled over by a person in an official looking uniform who said that the area they were going to drive through next was the one that most commonly had landslides and to be very careful. Furthermore, he said not to have the radio on very loud and not to make loud noises.

Since Shion generally had the radio off while he was driving anyway (which annoyed Rikiga to no end... which might actually be why he kept doing that), they figured they'd be fine. They decided not to talk just in case until they passed the spot where landslides were more likely to happen.

And then Rikiga's cell phone went off. Apparently, he'd chosen the loudest song he could find for his ringtone, and not only that, the speakers were at maximum volume. Seconds later, they were trapped in the middle of a landslide.

"Rikiga. You better have an extremely good reason for why your ringtone is so loud." Nezumi muttered, furious but not shouting in case it caused another landslide.

"Um... Well, I had the volume so high because my cell phone's my alarm clock and I forgot to lower the volume..." Rikiga explained.

"You've got to be kidding me... of all the days to forget..."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Shion asked, the car was trapped in mud and dirt.

Nezumi sighed. "I guess we'll have to get rid of all the dirt." Fortunately, Inukashi had happened to bring along a snow shovel. She hadn't really had any reason for why she was bringing it, but certainly no one was complaining now.

Nezumi started shoveling away the dirt from around the car until it was no longer trapped, then began removing the dirt in the car's path. Eventually, he had managed to get rid of most of the dirt, before returning to the car, exhausted. Handing the snow shovel to Rikiga, he said, "Your turn."

Rikiga frowned. "But-"

"There's only a little left! It shouldn't take longer than five minutes."

"Why don't you finish it then?"

"I've been working for an hour and a half!"

"Okay, then Shion could-"

Nezumi glared at Rikiga, "This was your fault, accident or not! At least help out a _little_!"

"But I came along to buy the extra tire. It should be someone else's turn-"

"That was _also_ your fault!"

Inukashi sighed. "Whatever, I'll finish clearing out the dirt. But you owe me, Rikiga! You'll be paying for my dogs' food for the next month!"

Rikiga sweatdropped, recalling how much dog food Inukashi had purchased when they were running errands. "Somehow, I think I'm getting the short end of this deal..."

"Like you're in any position to complain! Would you rather just clean it up yourself?" Inukashi retorted.

"Fine, fine. Deal," Rikiga agreed, holding out the snow shovel.

Inukashi took only four minutes to finish clearing out the remaining dirt and returned to the car. "Okay, now let's get out of here before Rikiga does something else to cause a landslide," Nezumi said, earning a complaint from Rikiga.

They'd only gone a few feet when Rikiga's phone rang again. And he obviously hadn't thought to lower the volume after the last time.

As the car was showered in more dirt and mud, Nezumi groaned. "I'm not cleaning this up."

Inukashi turned to Rikiga with an innocent expression. "So. How does you paying for my dogs' food for the next year sound?"


	9. Chapter 9: Signs

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you very much evilangelcurryspice! Also, this fanfiction has over 200 views! Thank you everyone who reads it! I was so surprised when I saw how many views it has! I got the idea for this chapter from a friend who saw the exact same sign on a freeway.**

Rikiga had suggested a place to go for Shion's next driving lesson, and in theory it had sounded like a safe enough area. On the way there, however, they encountered a sign which had them questioning this.

'0 fatalities in the past 3 out of 7 days'

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Inukashi asked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rikiga?" Nezumi questioned.

"Of course, of course!" Rikiga replied, not-so-reassuringly. "I mean, it does say _zero_ fatalities!"

"In _three_ out of _seven_ days! What about the other four?"

"I'm sure it's nothing..."

Shion looked about ready to turn the car around and go home, having no desire to find out why such a sign was necessary. Inukashi seemed to agree with this plan as she was actually yelling at him to turn the car around and go home.

"Aw, come on, what, are you guys scared of a sign?" Rikiga attempted to convince them to continue on.

"YES!" Inukashi wailed. "I don't want to die!"

Rikiga rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to die."

"Not if we get out of here now," Inukashi retorted.

"I'm sure it's just a joke." Rikiga insisted.

"How would you know? It looks pretty official."

"Quit being so easily frightened!" Rikiga told her, "Besides, if Shion gives up every time he sees something slightly scary-"

"Then he will live a lot longer than you will!" Inukashi commented.

"Nezumi, you aren't scared of that silly little sign, right? Tell 'em it's fine!" Rikiga turned to the last person he should have expected to help him.

"I'm on their side. I don't have any idea what could be causing the fatalities, and I don't want to find out."

"It said _zero_ fatalities, scaredy-rat!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Ummm... Uh... eh heh..."

"Well if _you're_ so unafraid, why don't you just walk there while we go home?" Nezumi suggested.

"Um... That won't be necessary..." Rikiga stammered, causing Nezumi to smirk.

"Huh, and here I thought you weren't scared of a 'silly little sign.'"

"Well... well... um... You see..."

"We're going home." Inukashi announced.

"But-"

"Nothing! WE'RE GOING HOME!" Inukashi screamed at him.

Rikiga made no further arguments, so Shion started to turn the car around so they could leave.

But it was too late.

"Ah hahahaha! We've got some more victims!" shouted someone, and suddenly a car was about to crash into them, and probably push them off the road. It was just their luck they happened to be at a part of the road that was right next to a large hill. Falling down it would probably lead to serious injury if not death.

"I TOLD YOU RIKIGA!" Inukashi shrieked at the top of her lungs as the other car sped towards them.

Nezumi sighed and grabbed the wheel, turning the car quickly so they would avoid a collision. Apparently the other car hadn't anticipated them swerving out of the way, and nearly drove off the road itself. Barely gaining control in time, the other driver stopped the car inches from the side of the road and climbed out of his car, looking furious.

Nezumi had also left his car once it was out of danger and was ready to fight. With a swift punch to the other driver's gut, he left him unconsious and returned to the car.

"We are never going anywhere you suggest again, Rikiga." Nezumi said with an air of finality. Shion nodded in agreement and Inukashi was still shouting at Rikiga as well as their now unconsious attacker.


	10. Chapter 10: Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: It's been a super busy week but I'm finally able to update! Next week I will probably have even less time to write, but I'll still try to get a chapter uploaded at some point! Over 300 views, I couldn't believe it when I first saw it! Thank you so much everyone who's reading my fanifiction!**

Shion remembered the fact that he needed to practice driving at night earlier that day, so now here they were, driving around after dark. If it wasn't for the headlights, they wouldn't be able to see anything.

Even with the headlights, they couldn't see much.

"I can't tell... are there any cars in front of us?" Shion asked.

Rikiga shrugged, "If you can't see any, then you aren't about to run into any."

Nezumi, who could see slightly better in the dark than any of the others, spoke up, "I don't see any, but you should still be careful."

Then there was a loud noise that caused all of them to jump, accompanied by a bright flash of light.

"Wh-what was that?" Shion glanced out the side window, trying to figure out what had happened.

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" wailed Rikiga.

"Someone's _shooting at us_?" Inukashi shrieked.

Shion looked around wildly, eyes wide. "WHAT?"

Nezumi glared at Rikiga, "Quit scaring everyone! It was just fireworks!"

Once Inukashi recovered, she turned to Rikiga in confusion. "Why did you think it was someone shooting at us anyway?"

Rikiga shrugged, "I've watched enough movies to recognize the sound of a bullet being fired."

"...I'm not even going to ask."

"But why are there fireworks right now?" Shion wondered.

"That's a very good question." Nezumi agreed as another firework went off.

The four gradually got used to the noise, though Shion kept jumping, even though he knew it was just fireworks. The light at least allowed them to see whether or not there were any cars around, even if only for an instant.

But they didn't see they were slowly drifting into the other lane with each firework that went off. Until they saw two bright lights coming towards them.

"That's weird. What are those, eyes?" Rikiga joked.

Nezumi's eyes widened as he was the first to notice the rough outline of a truck driving towards them at top speed. There was no time to shout a warning so he just grabbed the steering wheel and quickly guided the car back into the correct lane.

"No, those were headlights," Nezumi explained once they were out of the way.

For once, Rikiga didn't have a retort. Inukashi gasped as realization struck.

"Maybe I should just not drive at night..." Shion suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"What was that?" Inukashi suddenly inquired as another firework lit up a tall structure.

"It looked like a lifeguard stand," Nezumi commented, confused.

"Why would there be a lifeguard stand in the middle of a road?" Shion asked.

"I think we're on a beach..." replied Nezumi.

"How did that happen?"

"Let's just get back to the road before we end up in the ocean."

Fortunately, they didn't end up in the ocean. They did, however, end up crashing into a store on the beach that sold snacks.

From then on, Shion refused to drive at night.


	11. Chapter 11: Stairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: I'm _finally_ able to update again! Thank you so much dangohop, alesfan, and Mycrazybrain! Almost 600 views, thank you so much everyone!**

"So, what happened to you guys?" the nurse asked, staring at the four people with various injuries who had just arrived at the hospital.

"Fell down some stairs," Inukashi mumbled.

"All of you?"

"Yeah..."

Now this was something Nezumi had never even considered could happen. These driving lessons were more dangerous than one would think. At least, they are if you listen to Rikiga's instructions while driving through a construction zone...

At first, none of them (even Shion) were concerned when they came across the street where the incident had occurred. Sure, one of the lanes was blocked off due to construction, but it was a simple matter to just continue driving in the other lane.

When they got to the end of that road, there was one of those signs with little dots that light up to make an arrow pointing in the direction you're supposed to go. Whether Rikiga had gotten confused or just wanted to see what was under construction, Nezumi didn't know. Either way, Rikiga had told Shion to go right instead of left.

"Wait, no-" but it was too late.

"Why's it so bumpy?" Inukashi asked.

Nezumi looked out the side window and groaned. "We're going down _stairs_."

"We're _what_?" Shion shrieked.

You know how in movies, the stunt people can drive down a flight of stairs and walk away without a scratch?

Yeah, it doesn't work that way in real life.

By the time the car reached the bottom of the stairs and came to a stop, Inukashi was unconsious, Shion seemed to be in pain, Nezumi was in pain, and Rikiga appeared to be feigning unconsiousness so no one would yell at him.

Now they were in the hospital (one of the construction workers had seen what happened and called an ambulance), Inukashi had thankfully woken up about halfway there, and Rikiga was still pretending to be unconsious, which at least meant he wasn't distracting the doctors and nurses.

"Well, I have good news, none of you seem to be injured too badly. You should be fine in a few days, though you'll still feel lingering pain. But we'll have to keep you here overnight."

"WHAT? I can't stay here overnight! I need to feed my dogs!" Inukashi pleaded.

"You especially need to stay here. You were unconsious, we need to make sure there's no lasting damage to your brain-" the nurse attempted to convince her.

"No, I need to feed my dogs!" Inukashi cried. She spent the next several minutes struggling against a couple of nurses who literally had to pin her to her hospital bed to keep her from sprinting out of the hospital to go to her dogs. "It's a good thing Rikiga's unconsious right now or I'd be screaming at him-"

Nezumi smirked, "Oh, he's consious. Just pretending."

"Well in that case..." Inukashi turned to Rikiga. "HOW COULD YOU? IF ANY OF MY DOGS SUFFER BECAUSE OF THIS I'M TELLING YOU-"

Rikiga tried to get her to stop yelling, since it was starting to draw a crowd of nurses and doctors. However, Inukashi was too angry to care and continued yelling until her throat hurt. Then she asked for a glass of water before yelling some more. Five glasses of water later, she decided that Rikiga had probably learned his lesson.

Then Nezumi found out what happened to his car, and he started yelling at Rikiga in her place. As was probably to be expected, the car was utterly destroyed.

The rest of the day, all four hoped they'd wake up soon and that the entire day had just been a nightmare.

When they woke up the next morning, still in the hospital, three of the four simultaneously turned and glared at Rikiga.


	12. Chapter 12: Bicyclists

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much PrincessTutu22 and koolkat2582! Thank you everyone else who's reading this, too!**

The lesson had started out extremely well, there were barely any other cars around, the area was one that didn't have any possible hazards, and Rikiga had even fallen asleep and so was unable to cause any distractions. Nezumi was honestly shocked at how well it was going, but figured after the last lesson they all deserved a break.

Then they found out _why_ there weren't many cars around. When the first bicyclist went by, they thought nothing of it. After all, they'd seen plenty of people riding bikes in the morning for exercise before. It wasn't until a large group passed by the car that they began wondering if this was normal. Another rather large group was right behind that one, and that was when Nezumi noticed they all seemed to be racing, since several went around the other side of the car so they could go around the large group.

Of course, several bicyclists suddenly appearing in front of the car freaked Shion out a bit, since he hadn't seen them go around the car. "Where are all these people coming from?"

"I've never seen this many at one time before," Inukashi agreed, "Besides that one time I saw the Tour de France on TV..."

"WE'RE IN FRANCE?!" Shion screamed, eyes growing wide. He hadn't been driving _that_ long, had he?

"No, we aren't in France," Nezumi replied.

"I actually didn't watch it, I just saw a bunch of bicyclists in a huge group, and there was a reporter saying that it was called the 'Tour de France' but then they started talking about the weather and I changed the channel." continued Inukashi.

"So why is it happening _here_ if it's the Tour de _France_?" Shion asked.

"I didn't say it _was_ the Tour de France. I just said it reminded me of it." Inukashi explained.

"Well then what is it?"

"How should I know?" Inukashi shrugged.

Soon they passed by a parking lot packed with bicyclists, which seemed to be either the starting point, ending point, or possibly even both, for whatever the event was. After the large group that had been keeping pace with the car entered the parking lot, they figured they wouldn't see as many bicyclists anymore. However, another group left the parking lot not long afterwards, and it was like nothing had changed.

Besides the fact that this group seemed to be annoyed that there was a car on the road during their event. Several bicyclists appeared to be yelling at them angrily, but fortunately the windows were up so they couldn't actually hear anything, which was good because otherwise it would be extremely distracting for Shion.

Since yelling wasn't getting the bicyclists their way, one decided to kick it up a notch and threw their helmet at the car. The resulting thud told Nezumi there would definitely be a dent in the side of the car.

"You gotta be kidding me. I just got this car!" grumbled Nezumi. "And I won't be getting any help from my insurance company after what happened to the last car." This last statement was accompanied by a glare towards Rikiga, who would probably have considered himself lucky to be asleep since if looks could kill, he'd be back in the hospital.

"Sorry," Shion spoke up sheepishly.

"It wasn't your fault," Nezumi reassured him, flinching as another thud warned him someone else was following the first guy's lead. No wonder there weren't any other cars here. "Let's just pull over and let them pass," Nezumi suggested, rolling his eyes.

Once the group was out of sight, Nezumi sighed with relief. "Thank goodness that's over. How long do you think this thing lasts?"

Inukashi pickpocketed Rikiga's phone and searched for the requested information. "It lasts another hour."

"Let's just find an empty parking lot and wait there until it's over." Once they stopped, Nezumi decided to see how badly the car was damaged. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he was anticipating.

"What on earth were those helmets made of?" asked Nezumi a few minutes later, after getting over the initial shock. It wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting at all. It was much worse.


	13. Chapter 13: Escaped Animals

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to UserName123476 for following and favoriting, and to koolkat2582 for the extremely kind review! Thank you as well to everyone else who reads my fanfiction!**

"In other news, a bear escaped from the zoo earlier this morning..." the newsperson said. They were listening to the news on the radio because Rikiga was annoyed that it was so silent during the lessons, but the music he liked was too loud and distracting. So they decided to listen to the news as a compromise.

"I bet someone's gonna call them later and say it's in their house or something," commented Inukashi. This happened surprisingly frequently, so it seemed like an accurate assumption.

"That's the third escaped animal this week," Nezumi noted. "Though the other two were both snakes..."

"There are snakes on the loose?" Rikiga asked nervously.

"No, someone found them shortly afterwards," replied Inukashi, who had been watching the news both times it happened.

While they were talking, they missed the reporter mentioning which direction the bear had gone in. "So everyone in that area is advised to keep an eye out for it. If you see the bear please call-" the newsperson continued.

"Maybe someone will find it before the lesson is over," Rikiga stated hopefully, curious about what happened to the bear.

Then they heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Shion asked, wanting to look over and see what it was, but he knew better than to stop paying attention to the road.

No one spoke, too busy staring out the window. Finally, Shion's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced in the direction everyone else was looking. There was a bear charging towards the car, and it looked either really angry or really hungry.

"You just _had_ to say that, Rikiga!" Inukashi complained once she regained control of her voice.

"Hurry up, Shion!" wailed Rikiga, unable to think of anything to say in response to Inukashi's statement, thus opting to change the subject instead.

"But the speed limit..." Shion said uncertainly.

"Forget it! Go!" Rikiga shouted.

"For once I have to agree with him on this, hurry up, Shion!" Inukashi shrieked, unable to tear her eyes away from the bear racing towards them.

"Okay, okay!" Shion agreed, starting to freak out as well. Which meant he used a bit more force than necessary and the car shot forward like a bullet, leaving Nezumi glad there weren't any cars near them because they definitely would have run into one if there had been.

But Shion didn't slow down after that, so they were quickly catching up to a car that had previously been several yards ahead of them.

"Um, Shion-" Nezumi began, but another roar from the bear interrupted him. It was much louder now, which meant it was getting closer. At the last second, Shion seemed to realize he was going to crash into the other car and managed to switch lanes so he could go around it. Nezumi's relief at this did not last long, as the others' panic appeared to be contagious.

"Why is it chasing us?" Inukashi cried. This was something Nezumi had been wondering as well.

"Who cares? Faster, Shion!" Rikiga screamed.

"I'm trying!"

"Wait, slow down, there's a turn in the road up ahead-" Nezumi said, but was too late for Shion to heed the advice. They ended up driving off the road onto a rock-filled terrain. Shion decided rather than try to get back on the road, he should just keep going, mostly because both Inukashi and Rikiga were shouting that at the top of their lungs.

Which he soon came to regret, since the ground was not smooth in the slightest and the car kept bouncing off the uneven surface, making concentrating on anything very difficult.

"Slow down, you won't be able to see anything clearly at this speed!" Nezumi advised, only to be drowned out by Rikiga and Inukashi's shrieking. By the time Shion came to this conclusion on his own and slowed down, they were in completely unfamiliar territory and the bear was nowhere to be seen.

"At least we lost the bear," Rikiga spoke up brightly.


	14. Chapter 14: Lottery Tickets

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to UserName123476 and koolkat2582 for the extremely kind reviews, they brightened my day so much! You both are too kind. This chapter doesn't have very much to do with an actual driving lesson, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it anyway.**

The group was running errands again, this time in an area a bit further away. There was a freeway involved, but Shion had become more comfortable with driving fast enough to keep up with the other cars on the freeway so it wasn't a problem. After stopping at a large store, they were heading to the last shop they needed to visit when Rikiga shouted suddenly.

"Guys! You'll never believe this!"

Unfortunately, Shion hadn't been expecting this, and lost control of the car again. Unlike the first lesson, however, he didn't regain control until the car had already crashed into a tree in the parking lot they had just entered.

"Rikiga! Why do you keep yelling like that?" Nezumi demanded angrily; his car had taken such a beating the past few lessons that he had doubted it would last much longer even before the crash. Now he was seriously annoyed, since he knew with his luck, he was going to have to buy yet another car, and he had barely finished paying off this one.

"Relax, relax, I'll pay for it," Rikiga said dismissively, causing Nezumi's jaw to drop. That was extremely out of character for Rikiga, which meant something seriously suspicious must be going on. Rikiga continued, "Check this out! I've won the lottery!"

Now Shion and Inukashi's jaws dropped as well. "What, really?" Inukashi asked, eyes wide. "Let me see!" she cried, reaching for the ticket. After staring at it for several minutes, her eyes widened. "No way! You actually won the lottery!"

"Yup! I'm rich now," laughed Rikiga. Inukashi started digging through one of the bags of stuff they'd bought.

"What are you looking for?" Shion asked curiously.

"More lottery tickets. I wanna win too!" Inukashi explained. She eventually found one and eagerly stared at it, before sighing. "Nope. Didn't win."

Rikiga blinked in confusion. "Wait, what? But that's the fake lottery ticket I bought. It's one of those ones that looks like you won but you actually didn't. I bought it for one of my coworkers who's always annoying me. I wanted to trick him."

Inukashi frowned, "It doesn't look like it won, though."

Rikiga grabbed the ticket and looked at it, his confusion growing. "That's wierd, you're right. I guess it wasn't a very good fake lottery ticket."

By this point Shion had figured out what probably happened. "Um, Rikiga," he spoke up. "I think you might have mistaken the fake lottery ticket for the real one..."

"Ridiculous, I wouldn't have- Oh. I did." Rikiga stated, disappointedly. "Aww, man, I really thought I won the lottery."

"I'm still holding you to that promise to pay for the car," Nezumi said.


	15. Chapter 15: Tumbleweeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: I'm finally able to update again! Thank you so much to UserName123476 and Evelyienchen for the very kind reviews, and to Eveylienchen for following and favoriting!**

It _had_ been really windy lately, but this was just insane. There were tumbleweeds literally everywhere.

At first, they'd seen one roll by, and found it amusing. Twenty or so more rolled by a couple minutes later, giving Nezumi the feeling that there were going to be a lot more. Then what appeared to be a flood of tumbleweeds appeared, surrounding the car and making it impossible to maneuver around them.

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Shion.

"I'd say to wait until they move out of the way, but they appear to have stopped," Inukashi spoke up.

Rikiga then suggested, "One of us could move the tumbleweeds in front of the car out of the way."

"That's... actually a good idea!" Inukashi exclaimed.

"You don't have to look so surprised," replied Rikiga, feigning hurt.

"Okay, Rikiga. Go move the tumbleweeds." said Nezumi.

"Why me?" Rikiga complained.

"Why not?" Inukashi retorted. "Unless you would prefer I moved the tumbleweeds, and you paid for my dogs' food for another month..."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" muttered Rikiga, hastily exiting the car.

Rikiga began to move the tumbleweeds, but he'd only moved a few when the wind suddenly picked up again and the tumbleweeds began to move by themselves again. At first Rikiga looked relieved, since it meant less work for him, but then the wind changed direction and the tumbleweeds started moving towards him. Screaming, he ran away from the tumbleweeds, which continued to 'follow' him.

At one point, he turned out of the tumbleweeds' path, but the wind changed direction _again_ , giving the illusion the tumbleweeds were chasing him.

By the time Rikiga managed to return to the car, without the tumbleweeds in tow, Inukashi had somehow fallen out of her seat from laughing so hard.

"I should have brought a camera," Inukashi gasped out between giggles.


	16. Chapter 16: Small Animals and Pets

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to InfinitePanicAttacks33 for following, and to koolkat2582, Evelyeinchen, Guest, and PrincessTutu22 for the extremely kind reviews! Also, thank you to everyone else who reads my fanfiction! I will not have internet access for the next several days and will be unable to update until the 18th at the earliest. However, I will definitely update as quickly as I possibly can!**

It had been very unexpected when a squirrel darted in front of the car about five minutes into the lesson. Shion had screamed, worried that he might have hurt the small creature, but it ran into the bushes on the other side of the road a moment later. This was just the beginning, however; several more squirrels ran by minutes after this event. Fortunately, they were far enough ahead of the car that Shion had time to hit the brake.

Then they found some birds standing in the middle of the road. Shion had to quickly move to a different lane since the birds didn't seem to have any intention of moving.

"What's with all the animals today?" Rikiga asked as an opossum wandered into the street. "Wow, I've never even seen one of those before..."

"Yeah, this is strange," agreed Inukashi, before shrieking, "LOOK OUT!" A puppy had just run in front of the car, chasing a butterfly. Shion quickly stopped the car, and Inukashi jumped out to see if it was okay. After ensuring the puppy hadn't been hit by the car, Inukashi carried it back to the sidewalk it had been on before and then returned to the car.

A cat, lizard, and another bird also darted in front of the car, leaving the four friends wondering what was going on.

The worst part was when they passed by a pond. A whole flock of geese was on the road. There was only one lane, so Shion couldn't go around them, and the geese didn't appear to be planning to move any time soon.

"Now _this_ is just ridiculous." Rikiga stated, growing impatient, after waiting for several minutes.

Nezumi sighed, "I'm sure they'll move eventually."

"Sure, but if they don't move soon I'll miss my show!" complained Rikiga, causing Nezumi to roll his eyes.

Inukashi smirked, "Why don't you just ask them to leave, then?"

"Would that work?" Shion spoke up.

After a few more minutes of staring anxiously at the clock in the car, Rikiga decided it was worth a shot. Approaching the geese, he said, "Excuse me, would you mind- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before running away as the geese started chasing him.

When he returned to the car, out of breath, and closed the door hurriedly, shouting at Shion to hurry up and get out of there, Inukashi was laughing once again. "I can't believe you actually did that!" she told him between bouts of laughter.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? You got them to move," Nezumi said, making Inukashi laugh even more.

Rikiga glared at both of them for the next ten minutes, until Shion hit the brake suddenly. "I-is the racoon okay?"


	17. Chapter 17: Crime Scenes

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to UserName123476 and Eveyleinchen for the very kind reviews! I actually got the goose idea from personal experience - one time when I was having a driving lesson there were a bunch of geese in the middle of the road and I had to wait for them to move; though I didn't get out of the car so I wasn't chased by them like Rikiga was!**

"Are you _sure_ we're supposed to be going this way?" Shion asked nervously; even he was beginning to doubt Rikiga's sense of direction by now.

"Of course!" Rikiga replied. "This is just a shortcut!"

Nezumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, already sure he knew how this was going to end. Then he saw the yellow police tape that was surrounding the area. "Rikiga, you're _absolutely positive_ -"

"Yes, yes, relax! I'm actually right this time. I'm never wrong when it comes to shortcuts to pizza places!" Rikiga assured the others.

"Then why is there police tape?" Inukashi spoke up, eyeing the tape warily. "We aren't in some kind of crime scene are we?"

"I hadn't heard of any around here lately." Rikiga shrugged.

"Lately? What does that mean?!" Inukashi demanded.

"Don't worry about it." Rikiga decided not to mention that there had been several crimes in that area over the past few years. However, this statement only caused Inukashi to worry more.

"I don't like this..." she muttered. There was more and more police tape as they continued following Rikiga's directions, and she was begining to wish they'd just ignored him when he mentioned he knew of a shortcut. She could wait an extra ten minutes for pizza.

Sirens began a moment later, and they found themselves surrounded by police cars. "Everyone out with your hands in the air!" shouted one of the policemen.

"Rikiga!" growled Nezumi and Inukashi, before exiting the car as directed. Shion and Rikiga quickly followed them.

"The four of you are charged with-" began one of the police officers.

"We didn't do anything! We were going to a pizza place!" Inukashi interrupted.

The police officer blinked, as if he hadn't expected to be interrupted. After a brief pause, he continued, "Handcuff them."

"Wait, really! We didn't-" Shion spoke up as the other police officers stepped forward with handcuffs.

"Why else would you be driving through a crime scene?"

Three simeltaneous glares at Rikiga were followed by Inukashi again attempting to explain that they were just following a shortcut to a restraunt. The police officer still wasn't buying it, though, and said they were going to have to arrest them anyway.

The police officers began leading them away, but then some of the police officers separated from the group and told Shion to go with them.

"What's going on? Where are they taking him?" Nezumi's eyes widened as he watched his friend being dragged away.

"We're interrogating one of you separately to make sure your stories match." explained one of the policemen.

Obviously their stories would match, since they actually were innocent of whatever crime had been committed here, but Shion still looked terrified, so Nezumi didn't hesitate to say, "Well then interrogate me separately instead."

"CUT!" shouted someone from somewhere behind them.

"Huh?" Nezumi, Shion, Inukashi, and Rikiga said, turning to the source of the shout.

"Good work, guys, take a break," instructed a man who was walking towards them from where he had stood behind a camera hidden in the shadows of a building and that they had not noticed until then. "Except you four. We need to talk."

The four waited as the police officers headed off, laughing and talking like nothing had happened.

"Okay, you three weren't bad, although you should read over your lines again," the man said, looking at Inukashi, Shion, and Rikiga. "Especially you, remember to wait until your turn to speak, don't interrupt others," he told Inukashi.

"As for you," the man turned to Nezumi, "That was perfect! It looked like you were actually watching your friend being dragged away!"

"I _was_ watching my friend being dragged away!" Nezumi replied, still confused by what had just happened.

"Wow, you sure get into your role!" the man stated, looking impressed.

"Role? I'm not an actor." Nezumi said.

"But you followed the script perfectly."

"What script?" Inukashi asked.

"The script for the movie I'm directing!"


	18. Chapter 18: Parallel Parking

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Finally I'm able to update again! I've been super busy preparing for school to start again. Speaking of school, once it starts I'm going to have a lot less time to write, unfortunately. Actually, there will be several days a week that I won't be able to write at all, and homework and studying will take up a lot of time as well. However, I am not going to abandon this fanfiction. Even if I can't update as much as I'd like to, I will still update every chance I get! Thank you so much to Eveyleinchen and PrincessTutu22 for the very kind reviews! In response to PrincessTutu22's question, I wasn't planning to continue the previous chapter, but I might continue it in a separate fanfiction, if you want. It will probably take awhile, though, since I'll be spending any free time I have writing this fanfiction.**

Shion had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to try parallel parking. Nezumi's idea was simple enough; he put two empty trash cans by the side of the road and Shion was supposed to park between them. However, while they weren't looking, Rikiga replaced the empty trash cans with ones that were full of garbage.

During Shion's first attempt, he didn't stop the car soon enough and ran into the trash can in front of the car. This resulted in the trash can falling over, with garbage going everywhere.

"Huh? I thought that was empty." Nezumi said, confused.

"Well, yeah, it was. I figured that it would be more realistic to use a full one, because running into an empty trash can wouldn't be as bad as running into a car-" Rikiga explained.

"That was the point," Nezumi retorted.

"But-"

Nezumi didn't bother listening to Rikiga's excuses, instead choosing to go clean up the garbage and put the now empty trash can back in place. Upon returning to the car, he instructed Shion to back out of the space so he could try again.

Seconds later, he would wish he had thought to check the other trash can as well.

Shion backed up into the other trash can, causing it to spill its contents on the car. Nezumi sighed as he glanced at the mirror to see how much garbage had landed on the car.

"I just washed the car yesterday..." he muttered.

After removing the garbage, washing the car, and replacing the trash cans (after checking each five times to ensure they were definitely empty), Nezumi suggested Shion try again.

Now that the garbage cans were empty, it wasn't a problem if Shion ran into them so he was able to practice until he was able to park between the garbage cans without running into them. At that point, Rikiga suggested they use garbage cans with garbage in them again. Nezumi and Inukashi just glared at him.


	19. Chapter 19: Parallel Parking 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: I know I already wrote a parallel parking chapter... but today someone gave me this idea, and I absolutely _had_ to write it! This is probably the strangest idea Rikiga's ever had in this fanfiction... but it was really fun to write. Thank you so much to Eveyleinchen and Gabby for the extremely kind reviews!**

Shion was going to practice parallel parking again, and Rikiga had what he considered a brilliant idea.

"Okay, so we should have some people stand there instead of the trash cans so they can shout a warning if the car's getting too close." Rikiga suggested.

"Isn't that a bit... dangerous?" Shion asked nervously. While he had been able to park between the trash cans without hitting anything several times, he still occasionally hit one accidentally.

"Don't you want to avoid running into the trash cans? This way if you get close someone can tell you to stop." Rikiga replied.

"Well, yes, but..." Shion began.

"That's not a good idea," stated Nezumi bluntly.

"Aww, come on! It's a great idea!" Rikiga insisted.

"Are you volunteering to be one of the people?"

Rikiga paled. "Well, y'know, I figured since I had the brilliant idea, other people should be the ones-"

"You're kidding me, right?" Inukashi demanded. "I am not going to risk my life like that! ... No offense, Shion."

"None taken," Shion assured her, actually looking relieved that she said that.

"What about you, Nezumi?" Rikiga continued, undeterred.

Nezumi just stared at him. "Of course not!"

"Well, I guess we could just ask random people-" Rikiga commented.

"How about we just forget about this crazy idea and use the trash cans?" Inukashi interrupted quickly.

"I agree." Nezumi said immediately. Shion nodded in agreement.

"But- hey, I bet they'd be willing to help!" Rikiga suddenly pointed to a group of unfortunate pedestrians.

"Help with what?" one of them asked.

"Just run while you can," suggested Inukashi helpfully.

"Inukashi! Why would you say that?" complained Rikiga. "You scared off the people that could have-"

"We're using trash cans again." Inukashi stated with an air of finality.


	20. Chapter 20: Locked Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to Eveyleinchen for the very kind review! Thank you as well to everyone else who reads my fanfiction!**

They were at a restraunt when it happened. Inukashi had been complaining about being hungry, so Shion had decided to stop at the nearest restraunt. While Nezumi was ordering food for the others, Rikiga realized he left his cell phone in the car.

"Hey, Shion, can I borrow the keys? I need to get something from the car." Rikiga asked.

Shion shrugged and handed the car keys to Rikiga, who hurried to the car and retrieved his phone. Since he got back before Nezumi, the latter didn't suspect anything. After everyone finished eating, they returned to the car and Shion remembered Rikiga hadn't given the car keys back.

"Rikiga, can I have the car keys back now?"

Rikiga searched his pockets for the keys, but couldn't find them. "Um..."

"How did you lose the keys?" Inukashi demanded, surprised. Nezumi, who hadn't noticed anything was wrong until her outburst, glared at Rikiga.

"You lost the keys?!"

"Um, no, of course not, I just... um..." Rikiga attempted to reassure them, though it quickly became obvious he had no idea where they were.

"Let's just see if he left them in the restraunt," Shion suggested. The four headed back to the table they had eaten at, but there were no keys around it.

"Where else could they be?" Rikiga asked, confused.

Inukashi frowned, "That doesn't make sense, they can't have just disappeared. Unless someone took them..."

Shion glanced out the window. "The car's still there, so no one's stolen it."

"Maybe someone found them and took them to the manager," Inukashi suggested, before going to speak with the manager to ask. When she returned, she shook her head. "Nope, no one's turned in any lost keys."

Meanwhile, Nezumi had gone back to the car to make sure if anyone did take they keys, they couldn't steal the car. At one point he noticed the keys on a seat in the car. Sighing, he entered the restraunt again and told the others.

"Rikiga, you _locked us out of the car_?" Inukashi shouted. "Now how am I supposed to get home? I need to give my dogs a bath today!"

Rikiga tried to convince her to calm down and stop yelling, but neither Nezumi nor Shion appeared willing to help him, both also annoyed about being locked out of the car.

"How are we even supposed to get the keys out?" Inukashi continued ranting. "I mean, we can't just break a window or something!"

"Well, we could pick the lock..." Rikiga suggested.

"Then it would look like we were stealing the car!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: An entire week... I had hoped that I wouldn't be forced to only update on weekends for another couple weeks, but school had other ideas. It looks like weekend updates are the best I'll be able to do for awhile. I wasn't able to even start writing this chapter at all until last night. I appologize for how infrequent updates will be for the time being. Anyway, the idea for this chapter comes from a friend, who suggested Shion's mother coming along during a lesson.**

It was about halfway through a driving lesson and Rikiga had yet to say or do anything to mess it up. Despite this, Shion was still rather nervous. The reason? Shion's mother had decided to come along that day. Her comments so far had all been positive, however, having delt with at least one problem during all of the previous driving lessons, he was sure his luck would not hold much longer. What he was most worried about was the fact that since Rikiga wasn't causing problems, anything that happened would probably be his fault. This meant he was putting a lot of pressure on himself because he did not want to make any mistakes.

Meanwhile, Inukashi, who was still extremely annoyed by how long it had taken to retrieve the car keys after Rikiga had locked them out of the car, started ranting about it (though quietly so it wouldn't affect Shion's driving). Because Karan was sitting between the two, she heard every word, and frowned.

"What do you mean he locked you guys out of the car?"

"I mean he left the car keys in the car and we had to wait around for someone to come unlock the door for us." Inukashi replied, smirking slightly when she saw Rikiga start to look panicked - he probably figured that Karan would be angry when she found out about all his crazy ideas.

"Well, I'm sure that could happen to anyone," Karan said.

"What about the time we were in the mountains and his ringtone caused two landslides?" Inukashi continued.

Karan's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Everyone's fine, see?" Rikiga spoke up quickly.

"At least no one got hurt." Karan finally stated, though she looked rather shocked by what she had just heard.

"Don't forget that time in the construction zone when he literally told Shion to go down a flight of stairs."

"I did _not_ tell him to go down a flight of stairs. Well, I mean, I guess I did, but I didn't know there were stairs there, so-" Rikiga attempted to explain.

Karan buried her face in her hands. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Then there was the time-" Inukashi began.

"If you stop talking about it I'll pay for your dogs' food for another three months." Rikiga interrupted.

Inukashi considered it for a moment. "Five months."

"Three and a half," Rikiga negotiated.

"There was that time where he-"

"FINE! Okay, okay, five months!" Rikiga agreed.

Inukashi grinned and said nothing else about the subject. Karan decided that thinking about it anymore would probably give her a headache so she chose to focus on the road again. Rikiga just looked relieved that the conversation was over.

A few minutes later, they arrived at large building that Karan needed to go to for a meeting, and she headed inside with a nervous glance at the car.

As soon as she was out of sight, Rikiga breathed a huge sigh of relief.


	22. Chapter 22: Blizzards and Boredom

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: I'm finally able to update again! Thank you so much to Eveyleinchen for the very kind review!**

After the hail storm, they thought they'd seen everything. Then they ended up in a blizzard. It was extremely sudden, one second there wasn't a snowflake in sight and the next they were surrounded by them.

Unlike during the earlier incident, however, Shion seemed rather calm for someone in the middle of a blizzard. This was probably because he had stopped the car as soon as he realized what was going on, so at least he didn't have to worry about getting lost or running into anything.

Since Nezumi and Shion were unfazed, Inukashi figured there was no reason to panic. Rikiga, however, started freaking out until Inukashi and Nezumi glared at him. Then the four sat there in silence waiting for the blizzard to end. After about a half hour, Rikiga was bored. For lack of anything else to do, he began telling jokes, and when no one answered him, he just said the punch lines anyway.

When it became clear everyone was ignoring him, Rikiga decided upon another way to relieve his boredom - annoying Nezumi. "Hey, Nezumi, wanna hear the speech I'm gonna give next week?"

"Not really," Nezumi replied. Whenever Rikiga had to give a speech at work he spent several days beforehand reading it to anyone who would listen. And the speeches were generally at least twelve pages long.

"Aw, come on, it's not like there's anything else happening!" Rikiga retorted. "Besides, this one's really good! I spent _days_ writing it!"

"Translation: it's even longer than usual," Inukashi added. She was also bored, and her plan was to annoy Rikiga.

"That has nothing to do with the conversation." stated Rikiga, with a glare towards Inukashi.

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with the conversation," said Inukashi.

Rikiga blinked in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Inukashi laughed at his expression, earning another glare. "You should see your face right now!" she told him between laughs.

"Fine then," Rikiga grumbled, before he came up with another idea to irritate Nezumi, and visibly cheered up. "Well, if you don't want to hear my speech, I'll tell you a story about this one time, when one of my coworkers pulled the most hilarious practical joke on my boss."

Nezumi merely rolled his eyes and wondered when the blizzard was going to clear up.

Inukashi, who was actually curious now, spoke up, "Okay, what happened?"

Before Rikiga could continue, something crashed into the car. "What was that?" Rikiga asked once he recovered from the shock.

"I know I stopped the car," Shion commented, trying in vain to see anything through the several tons of snow swirling around the car.

They heard a muffled shout from somewhere behind them, and Inukashi sighed. "Looks like someone else was driving in the blizzard and ran into us."

Then they heard the sound of a car driving away quickly, and immeniately came to the conclusion that whoever had crashed into them had fled the scene while they had a chance and couldn't be identified.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Nezumi.


	23. Chapter 23: Brakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update - my only excuses are studying, homework, school in general, and the fact that the chapter in my history book on ancient Greek art was almost 100 pages long (I'm not exaggerating). Anyway, I'm just glad I got a chance to update today. The idea for this chapter comes from some of my friends.**

While the car was being fixed, Rikiga visited the mechanic and asked him to make an adjustment to the brake system.

When the car was finally back to normal - or so the other three thought - they all walked to the mechanic's shop. Shion decided to drive the car, and Rikiga was resisting the urge to laugh as he waited for the "surprise" to be unleashed.

At the first red light they came to, the car was surrounded by other cars, which was, in Rikiga's opinion, the perfect place to test out the new brake system. Shion stepped on the brake and then-

HONK.

"Huh?" Shion said, confused, while Inukashi looked around for the source of the noise.

"That was odd," Nezumi muttered, glancing at Rikiga suspiciously.

Rikiga gave his best innocent expression and shrugged.

Though not entirely convinced, Nezumi returned his attention to the road, since the light had changed to green again.

Everything went smoothly until the next red light, where once again, as soon as Shion stepped on the brake-

HONK.

"What on earth?!" Inukashi exclaimed, while Nezumi glared at Rikiga, who had laughed slightly.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Why do you think I did something?"

"Because you're laughing," Nezumi retorted.

"I-I was just, you know, reading a joke on my phone!" Rikiga stammered.

Nezumi still didn't seem to believe him, but had no time to question him further as the cars began moving forward.

At the third red light, all three began to suspect Rikiga knew more than he was letting on because he started laughing so hard the car shook.

"Seriously. What. Did. You. Do?" demanded Nezumi.

"Nothing!" Rikiga replied, but Inukashi had figured out where the source of the noise was and she explained over his attempts to convince the others he was innocent.

"I think it's coming from the brakes."

"But wouldn't the mechanic have fixed something like that?" Shion asked.

"I think _someone_ told the mechanic to make that happen." Inukashi informed him.

" _Rikiga..._ "

"What, you don't actually think I-" Rikiga paused at Nezumi's glare. "Okay, fine, it was me."

"Can you fix it?"

" _Fix it?_ Why would I fix it?"

"Well, we can't just leave it like this!"

HONK.

"See what I mean?"

Rikiga paled as he noticed several people in the surrounding cars glaring at them. "Um, yeah, I see your point, actually..."

"So you'll fix it?" Inukashi asked.

"I have no idea how the brake system works! You'll have to take it back to the mechanic."


	24. Chapter 24: Littering

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for not updating these past few weeks. So much studying... I am so happy to have finally gotten some time to write. Thank you so much to btmdiamond for following and favoriting!**

"Rikiga, just pull over!" Inukashi said, glancing out the window at the police car that was currently chasing them.

"No! They'll arrest me!" Rikiga replied.

"You know, they could literally chase you all day. That's kind of their job," Nezumi spoke up from the back seat, where he sat beside Inukashi. Shion was in the passenger seat, so he could watch Rikiga. Rikiga had somehow managed to convince the others to let him drive so Shion could watch a "pro." In all actuality, all he was showing Shion was what _not_ to do.

"I know, I know! But I can lose them if I find a place that's crowded enough." Rikiga retorted confidently.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal..." Inukashi commented, though she doubted Rikiga cared.

"When I said you could drive the car, I did _not_ mean you could use the opportunity to litter!" Nezumi muttered.

Shion just sighed and wondered how a simple trip to a restraunt had ended like this.

~About an hour earlier~

The four had just returned to the car after ordering lunch at a restraunt. Rikiga had accidentally taken Shion's order instead of his own and began complaining when he discovered the cooks had gotten 'his' order wrong.

"Um... Rikiga... can I have my lunch please?" Shion asked, but Rikiga didn't seem to realize his mistake.

"One second, Shion, I'm in the middle of a rant here," Rikiga told him, before resuming his raging over the supposed shortcomings of the restraunt staff.

Shion had turned to Nezumi for help, and the blue-haired teen had simply rolled his eyes and switched the bags of food so that each had the correct meal. This had happened while Rikiga was glaring in the direction of the restraunt, however, so he did not notice. Inukashi attempted to point out that everything had been resolved, but Rikiga was too furious to listen and she finally determined it to be a pointless effort and gave up.

Eventually, Rikiga had gotten tired of complaining (or possibly he had just taken Inukashi's suggestion that the other three leave him there seriously), and had begun driving the car. After a few minutes, he tossed the food out the window in disgust.

"Rikiga, littering is _wrong_." Inukashi stated, "You'll get fined."

"Please, they can only fine you if they catch you." Rikiga replied dismissively.

A second later, they heard a siren.

"I think they caught you," Nezumi commented.

"I'm sure that's about something else... Maybe someone's speeding." Rikiga suggested.

"Yeah, someone _is_ speeding," Shion spoke up, "you are." Everyone's gaze turned to the speedometer, which was approaching 80 mph.

"What on earth? How did you not notice that?" Inukashi demanded.

Rikiga laughed nervously. "Well, if I'm speeding anyway, I might as well just outrun them."

~Flashback end~

And that was how they ended up in their current predicament.

Finally, the police car caught up to them and forced Rikiga to pull over. A police officer approached the window and asked one simple question which caused all four of the car's occupants to simultaneously facepalm.

"May I see your license, please?"


End file.
